The Lost Girls
by AlfieTimewolf
Summary: Title of story might change later. Basically four girls get into a car crash and wake up in Neverland. Lost Boys/OC's. All is explained inside.
1. Crashes Happen

This is a little bit of the live-action Peter Pan movie crossed with the Disney cartoon movie. Which means they do fight with swords, but like the cartoon, they have furry animal suits (If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch the Disney Peter Pan cartoon.)

**Plot **Four High School friends get into a car crash on their way home from school, only to wake up in a strange place, with strange people. They discover fairies, love and friendship. They can't remember their pasts, their families, not even their names. All they know is that they're best friends and they have to stick together. This is a Lost Boys/OC's. Here's a little twist - something happened in Neverland that caused all the Lost Boys - including Peter - to grow into teenagers.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland, Tinkerbell, Captain (James) Hook, the Jolly Roger, any of his Crew, or any of the Lost boys. They're all owned by (apparently) Disney. I do however own My four OC's, Ellie, Amelia, Piper and Sylvia.

**Author's Note** I've been thinking of this idea for a while now, and I only just finished this chapter. But chapter 2 is already written out. This is going to be a Slightly/OC, Cubby/OC, Nibs/OC and one of the twins/OC.

**Warning** This chapter was finished with a high-caffiene intake.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

**Chapter One** - **Crashes Happen**

Ellie Baker woken up to the loud ringing of her mobile phone, the music blared a rock song, the voices singing about the year 1985. She grabbed her phone and pressed the green button, pressing it to her ear.

"You have been fortunate enough to reach Ellie Baker, congratulations." Ellie yawned sarcastically down the phone as she smiled widely, her short coal black hair was incredibly messy and just barely past her ears.

"Oh God, I'm so lucky," A female voice with an Irish accent moaned in mock glee through the earpiece, followed by laughter. "This is your wake up call actually El, It's a quarter to nine."

"Amy, you're having a laugh?" Ellie squeaked and leaped out of her sleep-warmed bed, she ran to her wardrobe and ripped it open. Since she and her friend still attended High School, they had to wear Uniforms. But, lucky for her, they had a free dress day. She grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top. "I'll talk to you when I get there." - and with that, she snapped her phone shut.

All the way on the other end of the conversation was Amelia Fletcher, with hair the colour of chocolate and eyes like the sky. Like most Irish people, she was pale skinned, but also had a few little freckles. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with dark brown short-heeled boots, she was wearing a long sleeved mint coloured shirt, a jacket was draped over the back of her chair. Resting on the bridge of her nose was a pair of black & white glasses.

"She's on her way." Amelia told her two friends.

Piper Hayden and Sylvia Stone both looked up as Amelia spoke, the pair had been talking about Maths homework that they'd had to bring in for that afternoon.

Piper had hair the colour of wheat she kept back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes, sitting on the desk in front of her were two text books - one about Nazi Germany, the other about Medicine Through Time. She was quite the History nerd, getting top marks in all of her history exams every time. On her feet were a pair of green and white Converse shoes, All-Star should have been written on them, but the 'All-' had been worn away, leaving behind just the Star.

Sylvia's hair was like a mane of blazing fire, flowing down and resting on her shoulders gently, her eyes on the other hand were a silvery grey. There was a pink and black bag sitting on the floor near her feet; held within was a towel, a pair of goggles, and a swimming suit. She was an athletic swimmer, and quite the champion. At that moment in time, Sylvia was eating a packet of sweets that were shaped like small multicoloured rocks, they were called Fizz.

"Any sign of Ellie this morning guys?" their form teacher had just arrived and had started marking people off the register.

"She's coming now sir." Amelia promised as she took a chair from the desk in front of Sylvia and twisted it around before sitting down on it. She lifted a light blue, oval-shaped case out from her schoolbag, written across the top of it was 'ROXY'. She opened it and placed her glasses inside before snapping it shut and returning it to her bag.

The three girls chatted for a bit whilst they waited for the arrival of the fourth member of their group, the topic of discussion changed from homework to weather, then to classwork. Somehow the conversation had turned to Piper, and how she had a slight crush on the Technology teacher - Mr Allen. It was at this point that Ellie ran past the classroom windows, she disappeared for a second behind a wall before reappearing in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late sir, alarm never went off." Ellie apologised as she slipped her black messenger bag off of her shoulder and dropped it onto the floor beside the desk Amelia had taken the chair from, she had a red pen behind her right ear and held a ridiculously thick book against her left hip, the spine of the book read 'IT' by Stephen King. Ellie was quite the story writer, her imagination knew no boundaries - which is why it made her so good at English, she was quite the fanatic.

"That's okay, as long as you're here now." Mr Holland - their form teacher - assured as he marked Ellie's name off of the register.

"Cutting it a bit close this morning, aren't we?" Sylvia commented.

"That's how I roll," Ellie joked as she smiled widely. She was dressed in loose light blue jeans, purple Converse shoes with green laces, a form fitting black, short-sleeved t-shirt covered in neon green skulls with a black hooded jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black and neon green glasses, hidden behind them were two different coloured eyes; her left one was a steel blue, while her right was a storm cloud grey. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Piper's crush on Mr Allen." Amelia replied quietly, looking away from Ellie and back to said person. Mr Allen was the temporary Technology & Design teacher that had arrived a few weeks ago.

"So? Amy, you've had a thing for Mr Cooper since he got here." Ellie reminded the young Irish girl in a whisper. Mr Cooper was the Home Economics teacher that replaced a teacher that quit two years ago, Amelia had loved HE even more since that day.

"What about you? You have a crush on Mr Stanley." Amelia shot back quietly. Mr Stanley was one of the Math teachers, and he was only in his late twenties.

"Especially with those pin-striped suits he wears like the tenth Doctor," Ellie grinned as she sat down on the desk and looked down at her friends. She was talking about Doctor Who, a popular British Sc-Fi television show - and the tenth Doctor had been played by David Tennant. "Makes it hard to concentrate sometimes."

"I bet it does." Amelia laughed, and Ellie laughed along with her.

They continued to talk about crushes for another minute before their conversation somehow strayed to homework, they were all in the same English class, history class, Art class and Science classes. They discovered that Ellie had forgotten her Physics homework, Amelia had forgotten all of her science homework's and her English homework, Sylvia had forgotten everything and Piper had completed it all. A loud bell started ringing, signalling that it was the end of registration and time to go to class. They all had double Art first.

"Let me copy your homework at break." Amelia said to Ellie as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"No way, I worked hard on my homework. And you can't copy a Creative Writing homework you eejit," Ellie insulted her as she grinned, lifting up her messenger bag and pulling the strap over her head. "It's meant to be personal.

"Which is why I didn't do it." Amelia responded as the group walked out of the classroom and towards the Art rooms.

"You never do it." Sylvia commented as she studied her nails.

"You never do anything." Amelia shot back as they continued on their way, their little group surrounded by the hundreds of other students travelling to their classes as well.

They entered their Art class one by one and immediately made their way to the back table - which was two desks pushed together to make a square shape that would seat four, two on each side - that they had claimed at the start of the school year as theirs, they got their pencil cases out and dropped their bags under the tables.

"Morning guys," the art teacher - Miss Whitlock - greeted as she walked through the door, books underneath one arm and a cup of coffee in her free hand. "Today we're going to be exploring your imaginations."

"Oh great," Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Something I don't have."

"A brain?" Amelia suggested sarcastically.

"No!" Sylvia snapped back angrily. "An imagination.""I want you guys to draw either the most bazaar, scariest, funniest, weirdest or strangest creature you can think of," Miss Whitlock told her class as she set the books on the middle table and her cup of coffee over onto her desk. "Come and get your books. I marked them all last night."

There was a frenzy as everyone went to the front of the class and searched for their books amongst the pile of large black A3 Art books - people looked for their own and before they did handed the other books around until they found their rightful owners.

"Found it," Ellie announced her discovery as she held her book in her hand, beneath her arm was another black book though. "I found yours as well, Piper."

"Thank you." Piper said as she took the book Ellie was holding out across the table to her.

"No problem." Ellie waved it off, and a few minutes later Amelia and Sylvia returned to the their seats. The four of them cracked open their books wide to the last pieces of work they did. The four of them had different topics; Ellie had decided to base hers on Photography, Amelia was focused on nature studies with charcoal and different colours of chalk, Piper's topic was manga-style drawings of animals and people, and Sylvia had chosen to do drawings with pencil (but she had done the homework in form class before art and her real-life study of a dog turned out like some sort of feral coyote thing.)

"I got an A-." Ellie said proudly as she looked down at her snap-shots, there were eight in total spread over two pages. Two lizards, a corn snake, two wild birds, and three different breeds of dog.

"A." Amelia read the red letter circled in red in the top right hand corner of the right side of the two pages. A charcoal study of a Rhinoceros on the left, a Cobra on the right.

"A+." Piper said softly. There was an Anime-style Anthro-Lion on the left in full colour, and a Zebra on the right.

"E." Sylvia confessed without much care, flicking the page over to the fresh blank space.

"Okay guys, let's get cracking," Miss Whitlock said to the class, and for the next hour and a half the room was filled with the sound of light chatter and the scratching of pencils. When the final bell rang, that was the sign for the start of break. "If you haven't finished, I want your work done for homework and finished for the next time I see yous."

Their mid-morning break lasted only fifteen minutes, the bell rang again and they were off to third period History - a single class. Miss Montgomery gave Sylvia a detention for being the only one out of the class to forget their homework, and then afterwords they learnt about Medicine in the Ancient Egyptian times. The bell rang and their next two classes were Biology and Physics; their Science teacher for both subjects - Doctor McCormick - let Ellie off with a warning for Physics, gave Amelia a break-time detention for Biology, and Sylvia two afternoon detentions for both classes. Lunch couldn't have come sooner as Sylvia was the first out the door, followed slowly by her three best friends. They had to wait in a long cue of other students before the group managed to get some food.

"Let me copy your English homework." Amelia told Ellie before sticking a chip into her mouth.

"Piss off," Ellie laughed at her friend and took a bite out of her pizza. "We've been through this, it was a Creative writing piece."

"What about you, Piper?" Amelia asked the timid girl who was eating a chicken and mayonnaise sandwich. "Just a little help?"

"I think you should have done it yourself." Piper told the young Irish girl meekly.

"And there's no point in asking you." Amelia shot to Sylvia, who was picking at a blueberry muffin and took a sip from her bottle of water.

The bell rang just as they were finishing up their lunch, they went and collected their bags from the racks outside before making their ways up to the English buildings. They walked into the classroom and took their seats minutes before the English teacher - Mr Kelleher- appeared and set his bag onto his desk, for the rest of the two periods they read a book called 'Frankenstein'

"Okay guys, leave your homework's on my desk on your way out." Mr Kelleher said as the bell began to ring - signalling the end of school. They all handed their homework in, and Sylvia slipped out of class without him seeing her.

"Thank fuck we can leave." Amelia groaned loudly with a grin on her face.

"Hey, shut up, you're going to scar the first years," Ellie laughed at her friend as she caught sight of her younger sister - Abby - and Amelia's younger brother - Jack, she grabbed Amelia's younger brother and covered the sides of his head with her hands. "They have delicate ears."

Amelia laughed as her brother turned a bright shade of red, Abby laughed as well and Jack laughed a little as Ellie let him go.

"Yous want a ride home?" Ellie asked the pair.

"Sure." Abby agreed with a smile, and Jack nodded his head.

"I don't think so, yous can get the bus home." Amelia pushed them towards the bus bay as the four headed to Amelia's dark red car, it hadn't been expensive and it was all she could have afforded.

"What's up with you?" Ellie asked her friend curiously as she nudged her with her shoulder.

"I just have a weird feeling, that's all. I didn't want them driving home with us." Amelia said simply, hoping her friend wouldn't question her further on the matter.

"Okay, far enough." Ellie smiled and landed in the passenger's side as Amelia slid behind the wheel and Piper & Sylvia climbed into the back, both slamming their doors shut.

"So, who's up for the Cinema?" Amelia asked curiously, looking over at Ellie then at Piper and Sylvia through the rear-view mirror.

"Amy!" Ellie whined regrettably, looking apologetically over at her friend. "I have to work at the Boarding Kennels until mid-night, I told you yesterday. If I wasn't then you know I'd definitely say yes."

"Sorry, I forgot about your job." Amelia remembered that Ellie had told her the day before that the Boarding Kennel was understaffed at the moment and needed as many spare hands as they could get.

"I have to go to a Wedding in a few hours." Piper sighed sadly, her cousin was getting married and she was a Bride's maid.

"My father is taking me out to Dinner." Sylvia excused herself from the Cinema, her parents were divorced and she only seen her dad a few times a week.

"That's cool, so a rain-check then?" Amelia asked and saw Ellie nod her head. "How's that cat you were telling me about, the one that was attacked by the-"

"Hit the breaks!" Ellie shouted suddenly to Amelia, who hadn't realised she had just drove through a red light. She couldn't hit the breaks now.

They all looked to their right to see a large blue and silver lorry just as it crashed right into the side of the little red car, breaks squealed loudly as glass shattered and the car's metal frame crumpled. Their was a blinding white light as the car rolled over onto it's roof and continued to spin down the street until the four girls were swallowed by darkness.

There was, however, a tiny little yellow light - like the tip of a lit candle burning in a dark room. That was the last thing any of the four girls saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought of the first chapter, reviews would be great.<strong>

**I know, there was nothing to do with the Lost Boys or Neverland in this chapter, but that all changes in chapter 2, where the girls meet Peter Pan and the Lost boys!**


	2. Fur Skins

**Disclaimer** I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland, Tinkerbell, Captain (James) Hook, the Jolly Roger, any of his Crew, or any of the Lost boys. They're all owned by (apparently) Disney. I do however own My four OC's, Ellie (Baker), Amelia (Roxy), Piper (Star) and Sylvia (Fizz).

**Author's Note **A big thanks to LittleCatZ for being the first to review this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

**Chapter Two** - **Fur Skins**

Ellie was the first of the four girls to wake up, she held her forehead in one hand and kept her eyes scrunched tightly shut as her head began to pound.

"Uh, my head…" Ellie groaned painfully as she tried to sit up, the ground was soft and grassy beneath the palm of her hand.

"What happened?" Piper asked groggily as she slowly rolled over onto her back, careful in case she was injured.

"I feel like I've been hit by a lorry…" Amelia moaned and staggered very unsteadily to her bare feet, giving the appearance that she might have been drunk.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sylvia slurred as she sat up as well, taking a deep breath to try and fight away her nausea.

The four girls slowly opened their eyes at the sound of rustling and watched as six young guys walked out from behind the bushes ahead of them, they were all around the same age as the girls, all maybe 17ish - apart from the shortest boy with black hair, who looked only about thirteen.

"Hello, ladies." the blonde one smiled charmingly, he was wearing an orange furry suit - all one piece. It had a hood with black-tipped ears, and a black-tipped tail at the back. It looked very Fox-like.

In fact, the other five boys were also wearing animal-like suits as well; there was a grey rabbit (with long grey ears and a fluffy white tail), a brown bear (with round ears and a stumpy tail), two black & grey racoons (with pointed ears and long ringed tails) and a Black & white skunk (with little ears and a long tail.)

"Welcome to Neverland." the brown haired bear suit guy greeted.

"Where the hell is Neverland?" Sylvia demanded as she stood up, Ellie managed to get up to her feet as well and so did Piper… with a little help.

"Second Star to the right and straight on 'til morning." A voice replied, a few seconds later a guy landed gently in front of them. He looked a bit older than the other guys with reddish brown hair, and instead of an animal suit he wore green clothes made of what looked like leaves and vines.

"That sounds very nice. So how did we get here?" Ellie asked as she folded her arms across her chest, the blonde haired Fox guy copied her with a cheeky wink. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned back.

"We saved you," the guy in green answered again, that was when the girls seen a light on his shoulder. "This is Tinkerbell."

"But there's no such thing as-" Ellie was about to say with a disbelieving tone to her voice, but the Fox guy jumped towards her and covered her mouth with one of his rough hands softly.

"Don't say that," he warned, but his blue eyes were soft and pleading. "Every time someone says that a fairy somewhere dies. Okay?"

Ellie nodded her head and he removed his hand from her mouth before going back over to the other guys.

"I'm Peter Pan," the guy in green introduced himself, he looked about 19ish, maybe a tiny bit younger. "Lost boys."

"Slightly." the Fox guy saluted.

"Nibs." the Rabbit guy saluted.

"The Twins." the Racoon guys saluted in Union.

"Cubby." the Bear guy saluted

"And that's Tootles." Nibs pointed to the Skunk boy, who saluted as well.

"And yous are?" Peter asked, gesturing towards the girls.

"I'm… um…" Ellie tried to remember her name, but her mind drew up blank, she looked over at the other three to see they were in the same situation - she looked down at her wrist as she felt something slid over her skin to see a white band with 'BAKER' carved into the rubber and painted in multi-colours. "I'm Baker."

The other three girls ruffled about their pockets, Sylvia found an empty sweetie wrapper in her back pocket after a bit of plundering in her pockets, "I'm Fizz."

Amelia found the top half of her broken glasses case lying on the ground hidden beneath a large yellow leaf, but the baby blue colour caught her eye, "I'm Roxy."

Piper couldn't find anything in her pockets, so she looked down at her feet - she was only wearing one show, and written on the back of it was one word, "I'm Star."

The Twins whispered to each other quickly before they ran over to Slight - he seemed to be Second in Command - and whispered something into his ear, he grinned before approaching Peter and whispering the same thing into his ear.

"That's a great idea," Peter smiled before looking at the four girls. "How would yous like to become the first honorary lost girls?"

The four girls looked at each other for a moment before Amelia - now known as Roxy - answered for all of them, "That would be brilliant."

"Follow me then." and Peter flew - he jumped off the ground and FLEW - ahead of them.

"How are we supposed to follow him?" Sylvia - now Fizz - scoffed and watched as Peter vanished from sight.

"Walking that way would be a good start." Cubby pointed his big hand after the flying guy.

"Oh ha, ha." Fizz snapped before going after Peter, her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a sour look on her face.

The Twins followed after her, then Tootles; Ellie, Piper and Amelia - Baker, Star and Roxy - weren't to far behind the skunk boy, leaving Slightly, Nibs and Cubby to bring up the rear.

"What's the last thing yous remember before you woke up?" Baker asked her two friends.

"I… I remember… I remember an accident." Star thought aloud carefully as she looked over her shoulder at the guys.

"We were in an accident!" Roxy shouted in realisation, remembering they had been involved in some kind of incident .

"Shh!" Baker hushed her excited friend. "I remember that too. But that's it, right? Yous can't remember anything else."

"Right…" Star and Roxy agree in union slowly as they realised they couldn't remember anything before or after the accident - or even what the accident was itself. It became frustrating trying to remember.

"So what do you think of them?" Slightly asked curiously, watching Baker walking in front of him, her shirt clung to her upper-body.

"Roxy's hot." Cubby said without much thought, gawking at the Irish girl's behind shamelessly in her torn skinny jeans.

"Star's hotter." Nibs disagreed, staring at the shy girl as she padded alongside her two friends - she had taken her only shoe off and held it in her hand.

"Nuh-uh!" Cubby shot back.

"Uh-huh!" Nibs grinned, knowing he was winning by winding the bear up.

"That's it!" Cubby growled and tackled Nibs into the undergrowth and off the beaten path, disappearing behind a wall of green.

"You're both wrong!" Slightly shouted after them and sped up so he was only a few feet behind the girls - mainly the one who had grabbed his attention.

"So where are we going?" Baker asked as she looked over her should at fox boy.

"We're going to get yous something to change into," Slightly told them, he was met with raised eyebrows and confused faces. "You can't be lost girls if you don't wear animal skins. We have loads of them, yous can choose whichever ones you want."

"Ah," Baker said, understanding what he meant now. So it must be like a group thing, wearing animal suits. "Thank you."

"No problem, and they won't tear as easily as your clothes," Slightly promised as he rubbed his furry white chest. "They're also a lot easier to keep clean, just jump into a pool and lie out in the sun."

"Sounds nice." Baker replied, she had fallen behind Roxy and Star so she was now walking beside Slightly. He was a few inches taller than her, but she wasn't really that short.

"Oh it is." Slightly agreed with a grin as the forest opened up into a clearing, over to the far left was a large cave. Peter was sitting outside on a rock with Tinkerbell hovering close by, waiting patiently for the others.

"Come on, they're in here." Peter walked into the cave, and they all followed. For a hole carved into a large rock, it wasn't that dark - maybe only a little shaded.

The girls walked in and seen a few piles of furry skins, some had feathers. The four girls walked away from each other in different directions as they looked for a pile of furs that caught their eye.

Roxy was the first to find what she wanted, it was a creamy brown and white Kangaroo skin - she could tell it was a Female Kangaroo because it had a pouch on the stomach. Fizz was next, finding a large sleek black otter fur suit, the animal was big enough to fit her and be a little baggy as well. Star found what she wanted, it was the largest Meerkat she'd ever seen, with dark golden fur and brown stripes down the spine. Baker was the last to find what she wanted, a large white furred German Shepherd skin. It didn't seem to fit in with the other more exotic furs, but she loved it and wanted it to be her fur. All the girls made sure their animals had been female animals.

"Why are the animals so big?" Piper mustered up the courage to ask.

"I don't know, they just grow bigger than normal." Peter said as he and the lost boys left the cave for the girls to get changed.

All the girls stripped down to their underwear, discarding their torn and dirty clothes in favour of their animal skins. The neck lines were a little stretchy, allowing the girls to slip the furs on over their slim bodies. Fizz's otter suit fit her perfectly. Roxy's Kangaroo suit was a little baggy on her. Star's Meerkat suit was also baggy on her. Baker's German Shepherd suit was baggy on her, hanging off her slim frame.

"I love it." Baker grinned as she ran her hands across the soft white fur over her stomach. The suit had feet, which meant her own feet would be protected. The other animal suits also had feet, but no paws, which left their hands free.

"I like mine too." Star agreed as she ran her hand across the short bristly fur.

"Imagine all the things I could put in here." Roxy grinned as she pulled the pouch at her abdomen open and peered inside.

"It's alright." Fizz rolled her eyes and ran her fingertips over the shiny sleek fur.

"I'm hungry." Roxy announced after her stomach gave a monstrous growl.

"Let's go then," Baker smiled and pulled the hood over her head, but not all the way, leaving her black fringe uncovered. She was in the lead as the girls exited the cave to see the guys talking amongst themselves. "Done."

"Hmm, talk about foxy." Slightly purred approvingly and grinned as the guys walked over to the girls. Baker put her hands onto her furry hips as he circled her, he ran his fingertips across the white fur on her lower back before facing her again.

The other guys whistled as they looked the girls up and down, grinning toothily like wolves on the hunt.

"Any chance of some food?" Roxy asked curiously as she watched Cubby with a raised eyebrow, he looked like an overgrown teddy bear.

"We were going to take yous to get something to eat after yous got dressed," Peter replied as he stood up from the rock he had been sitting on. "There's food at the Tree House, come on."

The Lost Boys, and now Lost Girls, followed Peter on foot again after he soared ahead. They seemed to have paired off though, in front was Baker and Slightly, then Star and Nibs, Fizz was being tormented by the Twins bickering, and Roxy and Cubby brought up the rear. They stopped when they came to a gigantic tree.

"Here it is." Peter called from up in the sky.

"This is it?" Fizz asked, she wasn't amused.

The Lost Boys grinned and stepped away from the girls as Peter grabbed a green vine and pulled on it, suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath the Girls' feet and their surroundings vanished as they fell. Roxy was the first to scream, the other three screamed quickly after though as they landed on different slides carved from wood. They lost sight of each other through the thick roots and walls of dirt, although they heard the hoots of the guys as they slid down the slides after them.

"Help!" Baker yelled as she tried to slow down after seeing a light at the end of the slide, but she was going to fast and shot out of the hole into a room underneath the large tree. She seen beds and other pieces. She was heading for a bed, but flew over it and landed onto the ground, rolling into a chair as her head thwacked off of the wood.

Fizz screeched in displeasure as she went up and down, left and right, and just seemed to pick up more speed as she slid. She was relieved to see the light, and even more so when she landed on something soft - the bed Baker had missed.

"Geronimo!" Roxy yelled happily, having the time of her life on the slide as she too found a light at the end of the slide. But like Baker, she missed the bed Fizz was sitting on and landed on the ground - skidding right into Baker, who groaned loudly at the impact.

Star was a lot quieter than her three friends, but she wasn't soundless. She was whimpering loudly, not liking the ride through the dark going God knows where at a speed she couldn't even guess. She seen the light and stopped whimpering, she was lucky however as she landed on the bed beside Fizz.

The Lost Boys - the show-offs that they were - all landed on their feet with triumphant smiles, although they were quick to help the traumatized girls after seeing they hadn't fared so well. Slightly and Cubby helped Baker and Roxy to their feet, Slightly ran a finger-tip softly across the angry pink streak on Baker's temple - her hood had fallen down and he pulled down his own. Cubby made sure Roxy wasn't hurt before running a hand through his brown hair. Star was a little shaken up, but Nibs calmed her down by making her take deep breaths before giving her an apple, which she took thankfully. Fizz was alright, apart from her bad mood now, although the twins made sure she was alright - just in case.

"Right, now that the fun's over, how about some food?" Peter asked as he floated down from a hole in the roof.

"God yes." Roxy moaned as she stood up and grabbed a pear, taking a big chunk out of its side.

And that was their cue to eat, since the Girls didn't know where anything was, the guys showed them around the underground home and got them something to eat - as well as themselves. They had fruit, and there were different kinds of nuts and berries, as well as a few bits of fish and rabbit, which the Lost Boys had caught and cooked earlier that day.

"Where are we sleeping?" Baker asked through a yawn as she stretched her arms out, she was sitting on one of the guys beds.

"There's really only enough beds for six people," Cubby explained as he scratched his chin before a grin crossed his face. "Looks like we'll have to share."

"I don't think so." Fizz growled at the idea - there was no way she was sharing a bed with a stranger.

"You can sleep in my bed." Slightly told Baker, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, where's your bed?" She asked as she began to get off the one she had been sitting on.

"You're on it." He grinned widely.

In the end, Fizz got one of the Twins' bed while he slept in a hammock. Nibs gave Star his bed and he decided to sleep beside his bed. Cubby offered Roxy to share his bed with him, which ended up with him on the ground at the foot of the bed. Slightly was true to his word and gave Baker his bed to sleep in, but she gave him one of the pillows and he slept on the floor as well. All was quiet after the candles had been blown out and the room was in darkness, although the silence was disrupted by Cubby's snoring.

Baker was woken only an hour or two after nodding off to sleep, something had hit the bed she was lying on and it had shook the frame. Squinting through the darkness to the floor, she could see Slightly holding the side of his head with his hand - in his sleep he had rolled over and smacked his head against the wood, effectively waking her up.

"Get off the floor," Baker sighed as she sort of saw his teeth as he grinned a toothy smile. "But no funny business, or else."

"Wouldn't even think of it." Slightly whispered as he wiggled beneath the thin blue blanket and onto the straw mattress of his bed, he lay on his side with his back to Baker. He gently leaned backward, seeing how close he could get to her before she told him off - but he managed to get their backs touching before he fell asleep, the warmth from her seeping through her suit and onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, reviews are good - they tell me whether or not this story is worth updating.<strong>


	3. Together Apart

**Disclaimer** I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland, Tinkerbell, Captain (James) Hook, the Jolly Roger, any of his Crew, or any of the Lost boys. They're all owned by (apparently) Disney. I do however own My four OC's, Ellie (Baker), Amelia (Roxy), Piper (Star) and Sylvia (Fizz). I own none of the places they are about to embark on journeys to.

**Author's Note **A big thanks to LittleCatZ, gigglybearsyndrome., MaddieDot, just a girl in love, Spot'sGalFrom1899 and Silver Eyed Slayer for reviewing Chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

**Chapter Three - Together Apart**

Roxy woke up slowly and yawned, her eyes watering as she rolled over onto her other side and her arm fell off the bed, her fingers skimmed something furry. When she looked down she saw a brown furred bear-like shape, and that was when she wondered what her teddy bear was doing on the floor. Her fingers curled around a handful of fur as she yanked up, expecting the bear to come easily, but the bear was much heavier than she had thought and she didn't have the strength to lift it.

"Stop it." the teddy bear seemed to grumble before yawning widely and settling back down to sleep.

Roxy shot up in the bed and clutched the blanket to her chest, her teddy bear had never spoken back to her before. She slowly peered over the bed to see what she'd grabbed, a guy wearing a brown furry bear suit. It was Cubby. That was when she remembered she was in Neverland, with the Lost Boys, and Fairies, and her three friends.

"It wasn't all a dream." Roxy sighed as she looked around the room, light was streaming down into the underground room from a hole in the ceiling. She looked around her in search of her friends, the closest to her being Fizz, who was still asleep. Beside Fizz was Star, who was curled up on her side with Nibs sleeping with his back against the side. On the other side of the room opposite the bed she was in, Roxy could see Baker - but she wasn't alone, Slightly was lying beside her on the bed.

Tootles sat up from his bed and stretched his arms out before dropping to the floor and dragging his feet across the ground, he didn't look up as he passed Roxy and yawned loudly before mumbling to himself, "I need a wee."

Roxy muffled a giggle as the skunk suit wearing teenager disappeared, she got off the bed and stepped over Cubby before quietly making her way over to Baker, her long kangaroo tail dragged against the ground behind her.

"Baker?" Roxy whispered to her friend as she reach the other side of the room and crouched down beside the bed. "Baker, wake up."

"Five more minutes…" Baker muttered quietly before snuggling down deeper into the straw mattress she was lying on, not wanting to leave her sleep-warmed bed

Roxy smiled widely as she watched Slightly cuddle closer to Baker, his blonde hair standing out against her own black hair. Seeing that the pair weren't going to get up, she went back to the bed she'd borrowed.

"Cubby, wake up." Roxy told the bear as she crouched in front of him and shook his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Cubby yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I need your help," Roxy motioned him to follow her as she walked back towards Slightly and Baker, Cubby got up and followed. "I can't get them up."

"I'll get them up," Cubby reached beneath the blanket on Slightly's side and looked for the Fox's tail, when he found it he stood up and pulled on it. Slightly slid out of the bed and onto the floor, bringing Baker with him as his arm had been wrapped tightly around her waist, they both landed with a dull thud onto the dry dirt floor. "At least they're out of bed."

"Roxy, I swear to fuck I'm going to-" Baker had started to get up, but the arm round her waist tightened and pulled her back down. She looked to see Slightly behind her, and it was his arm wrapped around her waist. "Oi, I said no funny business."

"I got cold," Slightly yawned, he hadn't opened his eyes yet and he didn't loosen his grip around her waist. "And you were warm."

"I'm sure I was." Baker scoffed as she tried to get up again, only to have the same result.

"Go back to sleep." Slightly mumbled as his grip tightened around her waist.

"We're on the floor, and I am definitely not staying on it," Baker informed the fox suit wearing blonde as her slick white fur allowed her to wiggle out of his arms and stand up, she dusted the dirt out of her Shepherd suit. "You're such a dog."

"And you're foxy." Slightly purred as his eyes travelled up her body to her face, which was when he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Don't start that again." Baker warned as she walked away down one of the tunnels that spread out around the main room, her cheeks burned a light pink as her white tail trailed against the ground while she made her escape.

"You love it." Slightly replied flirtatiously as he scrambled to his feet and jogged after her.

"Thank you, Cubby." Roxy smiled as she thanked the Bear suit guy, a light blush creeping up her neck and invading her cheeks as she remembered she'd thought he had been a teddy bear.

"No problem," Cubby grinned back as he rubbed the back of his head, his hood lay back between his shoulders. "Besides, It was fun."

"What was fun?" Nibs yawned as he sat up from his sleeping place on the ground and stretched the stiff muscles in his arms out.

"Trailing Slightly out of bed." Cubby replied as he looked over to his friend.

"But he was meant to be sleeping on the ground like the rest of us." Nibs spoke with a confused look on his face as he stood up, the joints in his back popping loudly as he moved.

"Well the crafty bastard slept in his bed with Baker." Cubby informed the Rabbit.

"What?" Nibs asked again, surely they didn't, they hadn't even known each other a day yet.

"No, not like that!" Cubby cut into the Rabbit suited guy's train of thought, knowing what he'd been suspecting the two of doing. "At least I don't think so…"

"Baker isn't like that." Roxy defended her best friend, she didn't know for a fact whether or not Baker was like that - but she had a strong feeling she definitely wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Nibs grinned slyly as he thought about it.

"Yes I'm sure." Roxy snapped at the Rabbit as she folded her arms across her chest angrily.

"Sure about what?" Star questioned as she meekly climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the three standing in the middle of the room.

"Baker being easy." Nibs answered the girl he'd taken a shine to.

"She isn't though, Slightly banged his lead last night and woke her up," Star informed the small group, they had woken her up from the light sleep she had been consumed in and she heard their conversation. "She let him sleep beside her to shut him up."

"Oh," Nibs said, now bored with the topic of Slightly and Baker now that he knew nothing had happened. "Okay then."

"So what's on the agenda for today then?" Roxy asked the two lost boys.

"The what?" the Bear and Rabbit questioned in union, not knowing what the word meant.

"What're the plans for today?" Star repeated, although dumbed down slightly.

"I suppose we could take you on a tour of the Island…" Cubby said first as he looked down at Nibs, who had a thoughtful look on his face before nodding his head with a grin. "We need to get the others up though."

"I'll get Fizz." Roxy announced as she went over to the sleeping girl and shook her lightly, when that didn't work she shook her harder.

"What do you want?" Fizz yawned widely as she gave Roxy a 'not amused' look.

"We're going on a tour of the Island today." Roxy informed her as she stepped away as Fizz stiffly climbed out of bed and stretched.

"I'll wake the twins," Nibs volunteered as he grabbed the edge of the hammock one of the twins was sleeping in and tugged it, causing the Raccoon to topple out and onto the floor with a loud groan of pain. Nibs then jumped, like the animal that had owned the skin before him, up onto the other twin lying asleep peacefully on the cot. He squealed indignantly as he jumped out of his bed and up straight, his hair a mess of brown as his eyes were wide with shock. "We're showing the girls around the Island."

"Where's Slightly?" the Twins' asked together as they collected themselves and straightened out their fur suits.

"Chasing Baker, so we need to go find them." Cubby told them as he turned to go down the tunnel he remembered them running down.

"No need." Nibs grinned as he put his index finger and thumb up to his lips and whistled loudly, it echoed all around the room before it began to fade down the many tunnels branching from the main room.

It was all deathly quiet for a few seconds, but then they began to hear footsteps getting louder and louder, although only one pair of footsteps. Slightly emerged from the tunnel into the main room moments later with Baker on his back, her arms were curled around his neck as he held tightly onto the back of her knees to stop her from sliding off - he was giving her a piggy-back.

"You called?" Slightly grinned as he stopped in front of the others, they were only missing Peter and Tinkerbell… and Tootles, come to mention it - the skunk teenager hadn't returned from going for a piss yet. Baker looked over the top of Slightly's head at the others before resting her cheek against his crown, the short blonde hair was soft and was a good make-shift pillow - Slightly had dropped his hood before he had gotten Baker onto his back, but her own hood had been pulled up, which made her black hair stand out against the white fur.

"Yeah, we're taking the girls on a tour of the Island." Nibs informed the Fox, and after they'd gathered themselves together and headed up out from under the ground. After a short discussion, they decided to split up and go separate ways.

"We're going to see the Indians." Cubby told the group as he and Roxy broke away and headed towards their camp.

"You'll like the mermaids," the Twins told Fizz as they decided they'd take her there, they ended up going in the opposite direction of Cubby and Roxy. "But be careful, they can play pranks."

"That leaves us with Cannibal Cove, Crocodile Creek and Skull Rock." Slightly said to the two girls remaining.

"Which one is least dangerous?" Star asked - she wasn't a wimp, and she certainly wasn't cowardly, she just didn't feel like getting eaten today.

"Skull Rock." Nibs replied after he thought for a moment, Star nodded her head in approval and followed Nibs as they headed directly westward from the Tree house.

"Crocodile Creek and Cannibal Cove are in the same direction," Slightly told Baker as he let go of her legs and she slid slowly off of his back, Baker grinned and took hold of the hand Slightly offered to her before he lead her exactly northward of the Tree house. "We're going to have so much fun…"

*R*O*X*Y*&*C*U*B*B*Y*

"You're pretty strong, right?" Roxy asked Cubby, who was a good foot and a bit taller than she was. He nodded his head as they continued to walk towards the Indian's camp. "Can I sit on your shoulders?"

"I guess so," Cubby said after he'd thought about it for a few moments, he couldn't see the harm in letting her for the mean time - just until they reached the fields surrounding the camp of the Indian's though. Cubby stopped and kneeled down on one knee, giving Roxy a hand up as she swung her legs over his shoulders, he wrapped his hands around her ankles to stop her from falling backwards as he stood up again with ease. "How's the weather up there?"

"Sunny, with a slight chance of rain later." Roxy laughed as Cubby began walking again, she had her hands curled around the large furry bear ears on the hood of his fur suit as she bobbed up and down with every step.

"I'll be careful then." Cubby chuckled as he stepped around a Pine tree and over a thick root sticking out from the ground, the heat coming from her thighs was keeping his neck warm, he rather enjoyed the sensation of the kangaroo fur against the skin of his jaw.

*S*T*A*R*&*N*I*B*S

"Can I hold your hand?" Nibs asked the shy Meerkat furred girl timidly as he fiddled with his fingers, he was trying to be patient as he didn't want to scare her off - and he didn't want to be rejected by a girl he might have a chance with, when would other girls land in Neverland? Probably never again.

"Okay." Star agreed with a meek smile as she gradually held her hand out to the Rabbit, he grinned happily and gently took her small hand in his.

"We're almost there." Nibs promised as he slowly swung their intertwined hands backwards and forwards between them, his nervousness had rapidly decreased as she'd offered her hand to him, and he felt relieved that he wasn't unwanted.

*F*I*Z*Z*&*T*H*E*T*W*I*N*S

"So, what do you think of Neverland?" the twin on Fizz's right asked her.

"Considering I've seen practically nothing so far, it's pretty nice." Fizz replied sarcastically as she folded her across her chest, she wanted to go back to bed and wake up from this nightmare - she knew she didn't belong here, she had to have someone missing her back on wherever she was from. She had been dragged away from the tree house against her will by the Raccoon Twins, they had each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards the direction of the Mermaid Lagoon.

"Aw, don't be like that," the twin on her left said with a grin on his face, he had a dimple in his right cheek. He grabbed her left hand and swung in backwards and forwards haphazardly as he gestured around them with his free hand. "We'll show you everything, won't we?"

"Absolutely." the twin on her right agreed with a wholehearted grin.

"Be careful when we get to the lagoon, the Mermaids aren't very friendly at first to newcomers." the Raccoon holding her hand warned, not wanting her to get injured by the half-fish women.

"Especially towards girls." the Raccoon on her right confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Well isn't that just brilliant." Fizz snapped with as much sarcasm as she could muster, which wasn't that great a deal as she was still tired.

*B*A*K*E*R*&*S*L*I*G*H*T*L*Y

"Are we almost there?" Baker asked as she looked all around her, the breeze was warm and held the promise of a good summer season, the sun shone through the tree tops and speckled the path the Shepherd & Fox were walking along with small rays of light.

"Not really." Slightly replied honestly with a grin, it would take them at least half an hour to reach Crocodile Creek - and he planned on using that time to get to know Baker better.

"What're we going to do in the meantime?" Baker smiled slyly towards Slightly as they continued on their way through the forest, it was springtime in Neverland apparently - flowers were beginning to bloom, squirrels and birds and other animals that lived in the forest were chasing each other, all the inhabitants of the forest had caught Spring Fever. But they weren't the only ones who had.

"Not sure." Slightly shrugged his shoulders as the pair padded along the beaten path, stepping over roots and around trees.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Baker asked as she stepped around a patch of bluebells that had cropped up in her path, an arm flew out in front of her and before Baker knew it, her back was up against the trunk of a tree while Slightly stood in front of her - he studied every inch of her face before he lifted his right hand and ran the tip of his thumb along her bottom lip, his eyes followed his thumb.

"I want to kiss you…" Slightly whispered to the Shepherd standing in front of him, her coal black hair had a shine to it in the soft light from above, he lifted his eyes slowly away from his thumb and into Baker's eyes - he secretly loved how they were two different colours. "Can I kiss you?"

"Okay." Baker smiled at the Fox's sudden shyness, from what she'd seen of him so far he was very confident and sure of himself, this was another side of him she'd never seen before. The side of him that feared rejection.

Slightly grinned widely as she agreed and captured her lips in a kiss with his own, it was soft and unsure at first as he waited for her to respond. Baker smiled as she kissed him back, lifting her arms from her sides and wrapping them around his neck, Slightly shifted his arms away from the tree and encircled the furry white waist of the girl standing in front of him with his arms. The soft caress became a little more rough as Slightly pressed his body against Baker's, trapping her between him and the tree behind her - not that she minded of course as she kissed him harder. Slightly lightly bit her bottom lip, earning a groan from Baker that was muffled by his mouth, he couldn't help but grin though. Regrettably Baker pulled away from Slightly, he whined in protest and she laughed at how adorable he was before she kissed the tip of his nose with a smile - the reason she'd pulled away was because she'd needed to breath, and she couldn't do that with them kissing.

"Wow," Slightly purred as he rested his forehead against Baker's and they both smiled at each other. "I am definitely doing that more often." - and that was the moment when Baker began laughing, pretty soon Slightly joined her.

* * *

><p><strong>After writing this chapter, I've realised I'm being quite baist. I'm favouring Baker and Slightly over the other three soon-to-be couples, and I can't help it. But they'll have their chances in the next chapter, don't worry. <strong>**Lots of flirting in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to Review! I love reading all your reviews!**


	4. Curious by Nature

**Disclaimer** I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland, Tinkerbell, Captain (James) Hook, the Jolly Roger, any of his Crew, or any of the Lost boys. They're all owned by (apparently) Disney. I do however own My four OC's, Ellie (Baker), Amelia (Roxy), Piper (Star) and Sylvia (Fizz). I own none of the places they are about to embark on journeys to.

**Author's Note** I'm trying out a new thing, replying to reviews at the start of chapters, here it goes. To those who reviews chapter 3;

SparkBomb'sFaith - I love Slightly as well, which is why I keep being biased towards Baker and Slightly's moments. I'm writing as much as I can, writer's block can be a bitch, right?

Silver Eyed Slayer - HERE'S YOUR UPDATE. Hope you enjoy.

Miss E Weasley - And to you, Miss Weasley, here is the update as ASAP as I could make it. Hi to your sister as well, I could include her name into the next chapter if she wanted. I could work it in somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

**Chapter Four - Curious By Nature**

*S*T*A*R*&*N*I*B*S*

Now that Peter had returned to Neverland once again, everywhere was warm and bright - there were very few places that weren't being touched by the sun.

Nibs was guiding Star to Skull Rock gently by the hand, his long rabbit ears bobbed against his shoulders as he walked.

"We're nearly there," Nibs promised as he smiled widely at Star, showing off his very rabbit-like incisors. "It's the closest to the hide-out, we should be back before the others."

"Okay." Star smiled and held onto Nibs' hand tightly, she didn't want to get lost in the what seemed like endless wilderness.

"We don't really come here anymore," Nibs chatted on, and Star was more than happy to listen. "Not since Jane left. She was this girl that Hook kidnapped because he thought she was Wendy. Peter got attached to her, but then she left to go home, he hasn't been here since."

"So he'd had a crush?" Star asked, simplifying the story.

"Yep, pretty much." Nibs confirmed.

"And the she wanted to go home?"

"Right again."

"Is he over her yet?" Star questioned softly, she wasn't a gossiper, but she wanted to know as much as she could about their savior.

"He was looking for her when he found you and your friends, I'm glad he did," Nibs replied with a smile, causing Star to blush deeply as he helped her step over a fallen tree. "Skull Rock is at the edge of the beach."

"When did she come here?" Star asked, trying to work out how long it had been since Jane had been to Neverland.

"She was in the middle of World War... two, I think." Nibs replied, looking ahead of them, he could see the Coast-line through a gap in the row of trees in front.

"So, around the 1940s then. I think we all came from... 2012?" Star guessed, it sounded right. "That's a... sixty, seventy year gap maybe since the last time she'd visited."

"She'd be really old, right?" Nibs said distractedly, more focused on getting to the shore-line than on Peter's personal life.

Even though Star wanted to find more out about the mysterious Peter Pan, she could tell that Nibs wasn't too interested about the flying teenager at the moment, so decided to just try and keep up with the rabbit-boy.

Nibs led her out of the undergrowth and onto the stretch of sand that separated the water from the forest.

"There it is," Nibs grinned at Star before pointing towards a large rock buried in a few feet of water, it had a great gaping hole like a mouth and then two smaller holes had been carved into the stone above it, like two black eyesockets. "Skull Rock."

"It's more like a cave, isn't it?" Star suggested, it was far less scary looking than she had been thinking it was.

"Well... yeah, I suppose you're right. But Skull Rock sounds cooller, doesn't it?" Nibs asked as he pulled her gently towards the carved out cave, leaving pawprints in the sand as they left the sheltered safety of the forest and out into the open.

*F*I*Z*Z*&*T*H*E*T*W*I*N*S*

As she watched the twins, Fizz realised they could be told a part after all, all you had to do was concentrate. She decided to call them twin A and twin One, now that she could tell who was who. They would have to be given names eventually, but 'A' and 'One' would have to do for the time being.

"Have you ever seen an Ardvark before?" twin 'One' asked on her left as he enthusiastically ripped up a leaf between his fingers.

Twin One, the very slightly taller of the pair, was a lot louder and more energetic than his brother. More easily distracted and harder to keep on topic as well.

Twin A on the other hand was calmer than his brother, the more mature of the pair, he also happened to be a very good listener. He still talked a lot, but at least he talked about things that were relevant to one another.

"No, I haven't." Fizz sighed and ran a hand through her blazing red hair as she swatted a fly away with the other. Twenty minutes of listening to nonsense was had enough for anyone to handle.

"We're almost there, just another minute or two." twin 'A' on her right told her, noticing the look she'd had on her face. There was also another difference, in their racoon furs this time. A's racoon ears were more rounded at the top. One's ears were pointed, typical racoon.

"You're going to love these mermaids, they're hot." 'One' laughed as he bounced ahead, not thinking about Fizz or his brother.

"He's always like that, sorry." 'A' smiled apologetically down at Fizz, he stared at the sleek dark furred Otter pelt she was wearing, he noticed everytime a stream of light broke through the thick tree tops and landed on her fur it would glisten - like light off of water.

"It's fine, really." Fizz assured him.

"Hurry up, you two. You're so slow." twin 'One' taunted before speeding ahead again and disappearing.

"We're here," 'A' indicated to a hole at the bottom of a nasty-looking thorn bush, she gave him a disbelieving look. "Trust me, just pull your hood up and keep your head down."

Fizz raised an eyebrow at him, but pulled her hood up and kept her head down as she crawled through, her tail trailing behind her. Whenever she stood back up and dropped her hood, she was mesmerised by the beauty of the deep blue lagoon.

"Welcome to Mermaid Lagoon." 'A' announced as he came up behind her, brushing dirt and little sticks off of the fur on his chest and stomach.

"Oh my God." Fizz breathed in reply.

*R*O*X*Y*&*C*U*B*B*Y*

The bear-skinned teen was just as strong as the animal he was wearing, as he'd carried Roxy on his shoulders all the way through the forest - around trees, over trees, through trees, Cubby conquered every obstacle placed in his pathway.

In fact, Cubby only put Roxy back down on to her own two feet when they reaches the tall grass - it was dry and yellow, similar to wheat in that aspect.

"The Chief is usually pretty friendly, until you mess with his daughter that is." Cubby chuckled as he led the way, stooped over almost on all fours to be hidden by the grass.

"So, like any other parent then?" Roxy laughed back as she followed the bowed Bear-boy. She was loving the pouch on her furry suit just below her stomach; she currently had two apples; a green banana, a cluster of odd blue strawberries and a bunch of orange and violet grapes.

"Basically," Cubby agreed with a nod of his head, causing his brown hair to bounce. "Princess Tigerlily her name is, Peter fancied her before he met Wendy, they'd been close. Real close."

"What happened to her?" Roxy asked curiously, so Peter had had a love interest at one point.

"She went back home to London or somewhere like that with her brothers," Cubby answered, being his helpful self. He heard a twig snap and froze. "Sh."

Roxy stooped lower to the ground, almost crouching on her hands and knees. She didn't know the area that well at all and so trusted him judgement.

"What's wrong?" Roxy whispered as she scooted forward to be beside him, her long tail curling slightly around their feet.

"I think we're surrounded by Indians." Cubby whispered back, moving that little bit closer to her.

All of a sudden a dozen shadows jumped up from around them, blocking out the sun like some sort of Solar Eclipse before Cubby jumped on top of her to stop her from being crushed by their attackers. They had been ambushes by a group of foraging Indians looking for small animals to catch; Roxy and Cubby were dressed as animals... Oh boy.

"Grr, let me go!" Roxy growled, struggling against the rope tied around her ankles and wrists, she was hanging by her hands and feet from a stick, her tail trailing along the ground. "Cubby! Where are you?"

"Up ahead!" Cubby shouted back, he was in the same situation as when he'd been younger and playing 'Following the Leader' with the Lost Boys and Wendy's two younger brothers, John and Michael. "Just stay calm and don't insult them."

"I wasn't going to!" Roxy growled back, the two Native Americans carrying her bounced on their heels – she winced as her ankles and wrists popped out of place before slipping back into their respected joints.

*B*A*K*E*R*&*S*L*I*G*H*T*L*Y*

Things had cooled down between the Shepherd and Fox... sort of.

Slightly tried to make sure he was holding her hand, or at least be as close as he could to her as they made their way to Crocodile Creek. He he'd opened up to the first girl he'd taken an interest in... the first girl he wanted to be interested in - Peter was the one who always got the most attention if the opposite sex ever arrived in Neverland.

This was strange to him, he never got attention from females, his own mother hadn't even wanted him.

"Hey?" Baker called to him, breaking the Fox from his melancholy train of thought. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Slightly sighed as he buried his nose into her glossy black hair and inhaled, she smelled of pine and mint. "Just thinking."

"Well," Baker smiled and wrapped her arm aroung the Fox's waist, her fingers brushing through the short fine orange fur. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Slightly muttered as he unburied his face from her hair to look ahead of them as he draped his arm across her shoulders. "Crocodile Creek now, Cannibal Cove later."

"Right." Baker agreed as she kissed him on the cheek, which sent a hot blush racing up his neck while he grinned.

*S*T*A*R*&*N*I*B*S*

"There's a treasure in here." Nibs informed Star as he helped her onto one of the small boulders stuck in the water inside Skull Rock, the two were using them as stepping stones to get to the sandy bank with the mound of gold coins and umpteenth amounts of jewels on it.

"Where did all this come from?" Star asked as the two made it to the dry sand, she picked up one of the coins and inspected it closely, it shimmered in the surprisingly well-lit cave.

"Hook," Nibs answered before diving into the mountain of riches; and when he surfaced again from the treasure, a magnificent golden crown laced with silver markings and encrusted with multicoloured jewels was perched upon his head. "He's a pirate."

"A pirate?" Star squeaked, images of tattooed men with dirty skin and wild beards weilding dangerously sharp daggers and holding equally as sharp intentions filled her mind's eye. "Like, an actual pirate?"

"The deadliest," Nibs replied as he hopped off the treasure and lifted the crown off of his head before placing it gently upon Star's. "Princess Star."

The grey Rabbit grinned, showing off his buck teeth before holding a hand out for her to take. The meek Meerkat, after a moment of thought, placed her smaller hand into the Rabbit's. Nibs pulled her behind him as they climbed up to the top, he let go of her hand and began clearing the coins away from the top, making a dent. As more coins were scooped away, a thrown started to emerge. It didn't take too long before the chair was fully un-treasured, after which Nibs pulled Star with him and dropped down onto the thrown, dragging her gently onto his lap.

"This is unreal." Star muttered as a deep blush crawled up her neck and stained her cheeks.

"You better believe it," Nibs grinned, reaching up and pushing the crown to the side, making it crooked. "Are you any good at hide and seek?"

*F*I*Z*Z*&*T*H*E*T*W*I*N*S*

"They won't eat me, right?" Fizz questioned as she say between the twins, they were sitting close to the edge of the lagoon watching the mermaids swim around under the water.

"No, they eat fish and seaweed." 'A' informed her, after which she gave a sigh of relief.

A few mermaids were sunbathing upon the tall island of rocks in the middle of the lagoon, combing their long hair and making sure their shimmering scales were clean.

Everything was calm - a drastic change from the shenanigans of yesterday, waking up in an unfamiliar place with amnesia and three people Fizz felt she could trust her life with.

But now, with birds softly singing in the trees and the sound of rippling water every now and again as the mermaids swimming about came up for a look, Fizz couldn't imagine herself anywhere else - it almost felt like, dare she say it, she was home already.

*B*A*K*E*R*&*S*L*I*G*H*T*L*Y*

Crocodile Creek hadn't been illy named, the river may have been slow running and shallow, but it was enough to home several dozen medium sized crocodiles, all various shades of green and one or two were even a sickly white colour. Fish seemed to be plentiful, streaking through the water in their attempts to fight against the current to make it upstream - it wasn't much of a struggle though. That was the reason the creek was so populated with crocodiles, the food source.

The crocodiles were lounging along both banks of the river, basking in the sun, storing energy they would use up later to catch the fish.

The pair wasn't paid much attention to as Slightly led Baker closer to the edge of the water, he stopped a few feet away and plopped himself down between two crocodiles, using one as a back rest and the other to put his feet up on - neither crocodile so much as batted an eye at the Fox as they continued to snooze in the warm light.

"Well, come on," Slightly encouraged as he patted the grassy spot beside him. "They don't bite."

Baker rolled her eyes, but sat down beside the Fox anyway, setting her feet up onto the crocodile's back in front of them as she snuggled into his side, to which he lifted his arm up and lay it across her shoulders as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"So this is Crocodile Creek then?" Baker asked before she yawned widely and her eyes fluttered shut, the morning heat was making her feel dozy. Obviously it was the first stop on their journey.

"Yeah..." Slightly sighed out quietly, his own eyes closed, Baker wasn't the only one being effected by the heat. He pressed a kiss to her temple before yawning himself and resting the side of his head against the top of her's, listening to her even breathing as they both nodded off to sleep.

*R*O*X*Y*&*C*U*B*B*Y*

"This is quite the conundrum were in," Roxy commented, wriggling against the rope bounding her to the totem pole at the Indians camp. "Isn't it."

"Yep." Cubby agreed with a nod of his head as he watched the Indians going about their usual day, as if the two of them didn't exist. He watched men sharpen spears and return from hunts with food, and women lead small children all around the camp.

"How do we get out of here?" Roxy whispered before one of the warriors stalked over to them. He grabbed Cubby's hair and pulled his head this way and that, inspecting him. He then turned and did the same to Roxy, she winced at his grip.

"We don't," Cubby replied as the warrior walked away. "We just sit tight and wait for the others - Peter can get us out of this mess."


End file.
